1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to valves and, more particularly to self-seating valves with compressive release.
2. Description of the Invention Background
One previous means for providing a self-seating valve is disclosed in McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,568. In that patent, a valve is disclosed which includes a valve body having flexible upper and lower walls with a foot member attached to the upper wall. The foot member is attached to a valve stem which is affixed to a valve which may rest in a seat. To actuate the McGee valve, the lower housing is displaced, thereby causing it to engage the foot member which causes the foot member to deflect the upper wall, thereby allowing the lifting of the valve from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,376 to Parziale, et al. discloses a dispensing cap for bottles or other containers from which liquids are to be poured. The dispensing cap includes a spout of a rigid material which is joined to a neck. The neck is in the form of a bellows and is of a material known as neoprene. The lower end portion of the bellows is then joined to a base or cap part suitable for mechanical connection to bottles or other containers. A stem is then mounted by means of threads on the upper end of the base or cap extending through the bellows and spout. A ball is mounted at the upper end of the stem. The ball forms a valve element in the mouth of the spout.
The resulting operation of the device disclosed in Parziale, et al. is dependent upon the shortening or compressing of the bellows to allow the ball to move out and away from the spout. Such a movement by the ball permits the liquid from the bottle to flow around the ball and through the spout. The dispensing cap, as described by Parziale, et al. does not, however, allow internal product pressure to act as a self-seating force for the ball in the spout. In fact, internal product pressure will act to create a force which will move the product around the ball and through the spout.
One attempt at combining the valve self-seating capabilities produced by internal product pressure with a compressive release mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 180,891 to Kraushaar. In U.S. Pat. No. 180,891, an apparatus is disclosed in which internal product pressure is used to seat a valve element within a valve seat. The valve element is released and product flow is permitted upon the application of an axial compressive force on a spring which is placed external to the valve body. To insure that the valve will close, the external spring urges the valve into the valve seat to aid in keeping the valve in sealing engagement with the valve seat.
A different approach for a valve or faucet which can be classified as self-seating, centers around the sole use of internal product pressure to seat the valve without the complimentary pressure of an external spring. An apparatus directed to the approach of utilizing internal product pressure to engage the valve element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,808 of Sundell, et al. The apparatus disclosed in Sundell, et al. utilizes a valve element attached to a stem member which can be pressed forward to regulate the flow of product. No spring or compressive means is utilized in the seating of this valve; product pressure alone maintains the valve in the closed or engaged position.
It therefore remains desirable to provide a valve apparatus with self-seating capabilities, utilizing both product pressure and an axial valve-seating force, but which does not utilize an external or internal spring to provide the needed axial valveseating force.